Camylion
by BossBishGlambert
Summary: Planet Maripon is in grave danger! Century Protector Camylion must save it by acquiring human assistants to aid in his journey. Warning: Nudity, Sexual themes, language, adult content.
1. The Attack

_**Loud crashes, burning ashes**_

_**Destination: Unknown**_

_**Chaos, great loss**_

_**Result: Unknown**_

_**Rampage, Death Age**_

_**Ending: Unknown**_

_**Save yourself, send for help**_

_**Camylion, come home**_

My ears are ringing. Thick, green smoke fills the air around me. People are frantically scrambling away.

'_I must save them.'_

I look around and see my parents cowering in the distance. I run to them.

"Mora, Fara (Mother, Father)!" I can barely hear my own voice.

"You must go to the pod! Leave us!" Mora shouts. I am able to read her lups, but I cannot hear her.

"Why? What's happening?" I ask.

"Just go! Tell Diana to take you to Earth!" Mora replies. Diana is the pod computer database, or PCD.

"Mora! Don't leave me!" I shout, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"You are the protector! You must save us! Remember, Camylion, to come home!" Fara says.

"The what?" Mora and Fara close their eyes. I get up quickly, running to the pod and fighting back painful tears.

Diana blinks her vacancy light. I climb in and close the pod door.

"Welcome, Camylion. Where may I take you?" I'm surprised to hear her voice.

"How can I hear you with all that's going on outside?"

"I released a certain amount of pressure in the pod, and I adjusted your ears to suit you comfortably."

"Thanks, Diana…Now, take me to Earth!"

"Destination set for Earth. I'll strap you in, and bring you a drink." Diana says. Four seatbelts hold me down as the pod leans back, preparing for flight. Diana beams a virtual drink selection pad in front of me. I deny it and focus on my mission.

'_I am the protector…whatever that means…'_

I close my eyes as Diana shifts the pod pressure, making me drowsy.

"Goodnight, Camylion. You'll have a long and safe trip ahead of you." Diana says robotically.

"Night Dia-…" and everything goes black.


	2. Diana's Arrival

"Destination achieved, Camylion," Diana's voice speaks robotically in the pod.

"Thank you, Diana. Which region?"

"The state of New York," Diana replies.

"New York? Strange… What's the date?"

"In Earth time, January the first. Friday. It's winter. Three-o-clock, post maritime."

"Thank you, Diana," I say.

"You're welcome, Camylion." She unlocks my seatbelts and changes the air pressure. I step out of the pod and step onto this strange, new planet. The colours are backwards. The sky is blue, and the grass and plant life are green—the opposite of my planet. The buildings are smaller, too.

I look all around at the people. I seem to be in a heavily traffic-filled area. I walk to the pod and press the compression button. The pod shrinks to the size of a golf ball, and I put it in my pocket.

People of Earth stare at me. They look at me like I'm a freak. There's nothing wrong with me, but these people are quite strange. They have light skin, dark skin, and everything in between. Their hair colours range from all of the rainbow's hues. The look so odd.

As they watch me from all angles, I turn on my direction earpiece. A voice rings in my ears.

"Good afternoon, Camylion. Where can I take you?" Poupeline asks.

"To the best candidates this planet can offer. The protector needs their help." I still am not sure what that means, but I figure he would direct me correctly.

"The protector?" Poupeline questions. "In that case, this must be quite an emergency."

"What do you mean, Poupeline?" I ask.

"Only in extreme crises do they call for the protector. He or she is needed only once every century!"

"Wow… And that's me?" I ask dumbly.

"It seems as though you are correct, Camyl8on." I ponder for only a moment, and then remember my duty to Mora, Fara, and my planet. If Poupeline says we are in danger, we must be!

"Take me to my assistants, Poupeline!" I shout.

"My database has searched the entire region. I have found three perfect candidates. They go to Winnfield High School. I'll take you to each of them. Follow this path, Camylion." Poupeline beams a virtual map in my face, and I embark on my journey as the Protector.


	3. The Assistants

"There they are," Poupeline says. He pulls up photos of the three high schoolers.

"Poupeline, what are their names, and how do I get to them?"

"Their names are Sarah Gray, Lucas Gray, and Michael Jefferson. I can teleport you if you'd like, Camylion."

"Thank Poupeline."

"You're welcome, Camylion." I stand and Poupeline teleports me across the school to the students.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Speak with them," he replies. "Remember, Camylion, they cannot understand your language."

"I know what to do." I turn off my directional earpiece and walk up to the students. I spin Lucas around to face me and kiss him harshly, tongue included. I break away from the kiss and look at the three kids. Their eyes are wide.

"Hello, humans. I'm—"

"HOLY SHIT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Lucas asks, wiping his mouth over and over and spitting.

"Calm down!" I hold up my arms in defense. Lucas pushes Sarah behind him.

"Let go of me, Luke!" she yells. He lets her go.

"Who are you, and why the _hell_ did you just do that?" Lucas asks.

"My name is Camylion. I had to have mouth contact in order to obtain your language." I explain.

"Chameleon? Like the lizard? And speak my language? What? And why are you… purple?" I sigh and begin to explain.

"Everyone from Maripon is. Of couse, this isn't Maripon. Who would you like me to change into?" I ask.

"Change _into_? Your tongue better not go back _into_ my mouth!" Lucas exclaims, wiping his mouth again.

"Oh, get over yourself," I say. "If my skin startles you, show me someone to change into."

"Can you stay you, but change your colour?" Sarah asks.

"Why? Do you like how he looks? Do you like him?" Michael yells frantically.

"Michael…Chill…" Sarah says quietly. Michael looks down. I calmly reply.

"Yes, I can. Give me your hand." Sarah extends her arm, and I take it softly.

"Don't touch her!"

"Shut up Luke!" Sarah yells. I close my eyes and absorb her pigment. They all gasp as colour fades slightly from her skin and into mine.


	4. Seeing Is Believing

As Sarah's skin becomes half a shade lighter, my skin absorbs the pigment and begins to morph into a light cream.

"My tan! What are you…?" Sarah pauses.

"Absorbing your pigment," I reply. I let go of her arm and reach for Michael's. He hesitates before obliging. I absorb a fraction of his pigment since his skin is the darkest in the group.

"Hey, Michael! You think if Camylion keeps taking your colour, you might be white instead of black?" Sarah laughs.

"Sarah… I'm not black. I'm Latino…" Michael blushes. I reach for Lucas's arm and he jerks back.

"Don't touch me you freak!" he yells. I sigh and look him in the eye.

"Lucas," I start.

"It's Luke."

"Luke… Please…" He huffs loudly and holds his arm out. I grab his wrist lightly and he flexes his bicep.

"Your hands are freezing!" he exclaims.

"Sorry," I say, smiling. I absorb his pigment until my skin tone seems acceptable. My hands linger on his arm. He looks at me slowly. His mouth parts slightly, and he stares deep into my eyes.

"You're so gorgeous…" Sarah says dreamily. I raise an eyebrow, and she squeals. I lean against the wall, next to Luke. He looks at me with an annoyed expression, which I know it meant for Sarah and not me. I hold out my fist, and he smiles, bumping his fist with mine.

"I didn't know aliens did that," Luke says.

"I didn't know humans did either," I reply.

"Are you calling me some sort of alien, too?"

"Well, to me you are. You _are_ from another planet, you know." I say.

"Sure, sure…" He looks at me and half smiles. I look and Sarah and Michael, now on their phones obliviously. Sarah's calling her mom, telling her she won't be home and she's staying at a friend's house. Michael is calling his dad. He says that he won't be home for dinner and doesn't know exactly when he'll be home. While this is happening, Luke and I converse quietly.

"In order to fit in, you'll have to change your name to something more…human." Luke says. I laugh lightly.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" I ask. Luke leans his left arm against the wall and stands on his toes (he's shorter than me). He puts his hand under my chin and pulls my face to look at him directly. My eyes widen as he whispers in my ear gently.

"Cameron…" he says. I lean back to look at him, and he smiles. I take his face in my hands and kiss him. He twines his fingers through my curly black hair. We kiss harshly, our tongues quite active. I squeeze him tightly, and he laughs into the kiss. We stop and look at one another, then at Sarah and Michael, who are still just as oblivious.


	5. Running Away

I look at Luke and his face is bright red. I kiss him lightly and whisper in his ear.

"Our secret."

"Thank you," he whispers back. I lean back against the wall just in time for Sarah to turn back around.

"Hey, can aliens be gay?" she asks. Luke hits my arm with his elbow, but I don't flinch. I hesitate, and then answer.

"It's not common, but yes, they can be. Why do you ask?" Sarah looks at me contemplatively.

"Are you gay?" she asks. My eyes widen.

"What makes you say that?"

"All the good guys are gay, so I was just wondering if you were, too." Before I can answer, Michael turns to face us saying he's covered. We can leave now. I thank the stars under my breath and lead them to a clearing in their forestry area. I take out the shrunken pod and turn it on. Diana's voice rings.

"Hello, Camylion. Where would you like to go?" Sarah is fascinated by the device. Luke leans against a tree. Michael watches Sarah cautiously.

"Can you take us to the closest universal hotel?" I ask.

"Of course, Camylion," Diana replies.

"Won't we have to get clothes?" Michael asks.

"No; clothes will be provided in the hotel."

"How?" Sarah asks.

"You'll see," I say. Luke sprawls onto the grass and sighs loudly. Michaela sits beside him.

"You okay, bro?"

"Yeah, I'm col. Just distracted. Have you ever felt a strong attraction to someone and not known how to handle it?" Luke asks. "I mean, really liking someone that you don't even really know?" Michael looks to Sarah, who's marveling me once again.

"You have no idea…" Although the boys are across the field, I can hear them perfectly. Maripons have perfect hearing over long distances.

Diana opens the pod and expands to hold four people. I whistle Luke and Michael to attention and wave them over. I take my seat as captain, and Michael sits behind me. Sarah prepares to sit next to me in co-captain seat, but she's beaten by Luke. She reluctantly sits in the back with Michael.

"Ready for departure," Diana says.

"Go," I reply. We're off, flying through the stars. Diana changes the pod to where it's completely clear and practically invisible. Sarah looks around melodramatically like a candy-crazed child. Michael watches Sarah, Luke watches the stars pass by. As for me, I am watching Luke. I know his secret, but I cannot ruin him.


	6. Choosing Rooms

The hotel isn't too far from Earth, and it's non-payment, because it's run by robots. We check in and go to our room. Sarah opens the door.

"There are only two beds, and no couch! And I'm NOT sleeping on the floor, or with Luke! Guess I'll have to sleep with you, Camylion!" Sarah exclaims as she jumps on a bed. Then, she screams.

"What?" Michael asks frantically.

"The bed is moving!"

"Zero gravity," Luke and I say in unison. I look at him.

"How'd you know?" I ask, laughing.

"I guessed!" he replies, laughing with me. The laughter dies down as we walk to the middle of the room. Luke, Michael, and I exchange glances. I walk to Michael and whisper in his ear.

"I'll choose Sarah's bed, and then switch places with you when she's asleep." Michael smiles.

"Thanks, bro," he says. I nod. Luke plops down on the other bed, and I look over at Sarah. I tell Michael to slide in quietly with her. She turns over in the bed. I run to her side and whisper in her ear.

"Don't open your eyes. Go to sleep. I'll see you in a few hours." Sarah smiles and cuddles with Michael, eyes closed. Michael smiles and closes eyes. I turn off the lights and climb into Luke's bed. He turns over to face me.

"We can't do this, Cam," he whispers. I touch my forehead to his.

"I know…"

"What is it about this?... About _you_? I'm not like this…"

"_That_ I don't know," I reply.

"We can't keep doing this," Luke says. "I'm not even sure what I am anymore! Until I figure this all out, I don't want Michael and Sarah to get the wrong idea." I sigh heavily.

"Well you obviously liked it," I say.

"Shut up! I don't know yet…"

"Oh, please. You know you did," I say, smirking. He scoffs.

"Your tongue is pretty wild, Cam. It doesn't rest!"

"No, it doesn't. I know how to please my man…"

"Indeed you do…" Luke smiles.

"Well, so do you…" I say mischievously. Luke smiles but it fades quickly.

"No! Stop! Just stop!" he whispers loudly.


	7. Confessions

"I like girls!" he whispers loudly. "At least… I thought I did… I don't know… when you kissed me, I was totally freaked out, but after a few minutes, I realized I… I liked it…then later, I needed to do it again, to make sure. So, I let myself go, and I gave you the okay to do it. When you did, I thought I'd want to punch you or shove you away awkwardly, but I didn't! I wanted you to hold me tighter, and you did, and I never wanted it to end…" I chuckle.

"Was it really that good?" I ask.

"Ha-ha, I suppose… I've only kissed two girls before, and one other guy, Michael."

"Whoa! What? Tell!"

"Shh! Okay, so I was in kindergarten and our teacher caught us throwing sand at each other. We were just playing around, but she thought we were fighting. She told us to sit in a corner and think about our actions. After about an hour, the teacher made us 'be friends', only instead of telling us to be friends, she unthinkingly said 'you two need to kiss and make up'. So, on that command, I grabbed Michael's face and kissed him on the mouth. We were kids, so we didn't think much about it until our teacher freaked out and separated us for the rest of the day. But, we've been closer and best friends ever since. We think back on that moment every once in a while but we both simply laugh it off without a second thought."

"Ha-ha! You've known your identity from a very early age, I see."

"No, not really…"

"I know what _I_ am, but if you don't think yourself the same, then you need to tell me so I can get over it. I've only just met you, and already I feel a strong force connected between us. It is too soon to say what I would like to, so I will refrain from such.

"I understand," Luke says, nodding.

"So, what will you do?" I ask.

"I suppose I will just try to find myself along the way, with your help if you'll oblige."

"I will," I say.

"Just don't leave me alone," Luke says. "I know I'm rude and everything, but I'm just extremely confused… Forgive me?"

"Of course, Luke. I won't tell Sarah or Michael, but if we are ever alone, I'm not ignoring you."

"I wouldn't want you to," Luke says. I smile and lean my face toward him in the darkness. Our lips meet quietly, and this kiss is painful. Only emotionally, though. The passion, the love, the intensity… A tear rolls down my cheek as I hold Luke softly.


	8. In The Arms of An Angel

I wake up to artificial sunlight streaming in from the hotel window. I smell something cooking in the kitchen. Bacon? I look around me and notice an arm draped over my torso. I turn my head to see behind me, and my eyes widen. It's Luke! He's still sleeping peacefully behind me. I twine my fingers with his and smile.

The smell of bacon envelopes me once again, and I hear voices lingering in the kitchen. Sarah and Michael.

"Luke must have been dreaming nicely," Sarah jokes.

"I know. I woke up to that and thought, _'aw, they are so adorable'_." Michael says. Sarah laughs again.

I gently wake Luke up and he smiles at the sight of me.

"Those black curls are adorable in the morning," he says quietly, ruffling my hair. I laugh quietly.

"Well, your blonde locks have been transformed into extreme bed-head." Luke scratches his head.

"Yeah, I need to shower," he says. I hold his chin and kiss him slowly.

"Go shower," I say, touching his face. He sighs and climbs out of bed reluctantly. I lazily get out of bed and walk to the kitchen where I see, just as I thought, bacon. I chew slowly on a strip as Michael and Sarah stare me down.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," they say in unison. Sarah giggles, and Michael's brow turns up suspiciously. I hear the shower head turn on.

'_How I'd love nothing more than to go in there and join him,'_ I think. I sigh and walk to a phone in the room. I order room service to bring us everything they have.

As the food carts roll in, Sarah and Michael's eyes widen. Then, they start grabbing at everything they see.

"Stardust pastries, please, for me," I say to the robotic bellhop. He leaves and returns with my food. As Sarah and Michael stuff their faces with Earth food, I eat Maripon food. Everyone is satisfied.

"Luke! Come get food!" Michael yells.

"Oh, that won't work!" Sarah yells. "Watch!"

"Fine!"

"Luke, we have corndogs!' Sarah yells. The shower cuts off, and there's a quick silence. Luke comes running out in nothing but a small towel wrapped around his waist. I blush.


	9. The Truth Is Revealed

"Where?" Luke freaks.

"Ha, nowhere. I wanted you to come eat, you stupid boy!" Sarah says, laughing at Luke apparent state.

"Jerk," he mumbles. Luke grabs a biscuit and sits on the bed.

"Put some clothes on, Luke!" Sarah scolds.

"Make me," he says, smirking.

"I will," Sarah says, pulling Luke off the bed and yanking his towel off.

"Whoa! Sarah! What the hell?" Michael exclaims, turning around.

"Oh, please," Luke says. "Like that made a difference." He gets a bottle of water from the fridge and sprawls out onto the bed. Sarah turns to me for help, but hesitates as she takes in her realization. I haven't stopped staring at Luke since he lost his towel. Sarah snaps in my face.

"Cam?"

"Yeah, huh? What?"

"Walk with me, will you?"

Luke laughs as Michael tries intensely not to meet his gaze. Sarah and I walk out the door, leaving Luke and Michael to converse.

As soon as the door closes, Sarah attacks me with questions.

"Why were you staring at Luke? Do you like him are you gay? How long have you known? When did you stars liking him? Is that why you kissed him?" Sarah stops to take a breath and I slap her.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, SARAH!" I yell. I answer all of her questions calmly as we walk.

"Because I couldn't turn away; yes; yes; since I was thirty-six, or in your world, nine; from the moment I met him, and no, actually, I really did need it to obtain your language. The fact of what I am is the reason why I automatically kissed Luke and not you." Sarah's eyes are wide. A huge smile spreads across her face.

"This is so cute!" she squeals. "But, wait… Luke's not gay… is he?" I shrug. "Well, this sucks."

"Why?"

"Michael likes me, I like Michael. That's good. But you like Luke, and as for Luke… He _could_ be gay, right?"

"You know Michael likes you?"

"Oh, please! Who doesn't know?"

"Why do you ignore his efforts? Just tell him you don't like him."

"But I do! I want to see how badly he really wants me, though."

"Trust me… He does…" Sarah smiles.


	10. Journey to Petrova

As Sarah and I walk back to the hotel room, she stops me.

"When we get in the room, I'll tell Michael I like him. Use that as a distraction to ask Luke if he might be into you." Sarah smiles.

"Thanks."

She opens the door and sees Michael in the kitchen and Luke still on the bed, naked. I blush harshly.

"Michael, I need to tell you something," Sarah says, winking at me. He smiles and follows her out the door. I turn to Luke and he smiles. I walk around the bed and sit beside him. He sits up and looks at me.

"Cam?"

"Yes?" He smiles and climbs on top of me. My eyes widen, and Luke laughs. He twines his fingers into my hair and kisses me harshly. The more we get into it, the further down we slide onto the bed. I feel the aching urge to touch him, all of him… He rocks back and forth against me lightly, trying to calm his urge, too. I slowly lift my pelvis off the bed into his, taking in a choppy breath.

"Luke…"

"Mhm?" he mumbles, muffled by kisses.

"I want you…" Luke leans back to look at me.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"I want you… All of you…" He closes his eyes for a moment, and then he sighs and opens them.

"Cam, we can't."

"I know, I know… I'm just telling you. I want you. I _need_ you."

"I know," he says, kissing me so I can't speak. Then, the hotel door opens. Sarah steps in first. As soon as she sees Luke and me, she gasps. We look over, and I shoot her a worried glance. She spins quickly and stops Michael before he walks in. she pulls him to her and kisses him roughly.

Michael is blissfully distracted. Luke climbs off of me, and I scramble to the kitchen, pretending to make coffee, though I don't actually know how. Sarah stops kissing Michael. He's completely dazed. Sarah laughs awkwardly and walks with Michael to the kitchen, scolding me with her eyes.

"You still have no problem with public nudity, obviously," Michael says. Luke laughs nervously. I change the subject.

"Guys, we need to leave. Maripon's sister planet, Petrova, has great weaponry. They can teach you all you need to know about using them. Our trip will take an Earth month, maybe two."

"Two months?" Sarah exclaims. She sits on her bed and puts her head in her hands.

"Oops," Luke says, smiling.


	11. When You Wish Upon A Star

As we climb back into the pod, continuing our journey, my three extra passengers are fascinated by every star. They marvel, awestruck.

"You know, if they interest you that much, I can take you to one." They all stare at me in intense confusion.

"That makes no sense," Sarah says. "They're thousands of miles away!"

"Yes, but Diana can use a particular energy speed that is hard to accumulate, and take us to a cold one."

"Seriously?" Luke asks.

"I wouldn't lie," I say. They are all too eager to go. I order Diana to use the fuel source and take us. Then, in about ten seconds, we are to the star, Camylion. "This is mine. It is called Camylion."

"You were named after a star?" Sarah asks.

"No, the star was named after me. Mora claimed it for me."

"Mora?"

"Marinese for 'mother'."

"Marinese?"

"MY NATURAL LANGUAGE!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! God!" I massage my temples.

"So, this is a cold star?" Michael distracts.

"Yes, it's very cold. It's very old, too. That's why it's so large."

"It's beautiful…" Luke trails.

"Here, take these and follow me. Don't ask questions, just obey." I hand them each a stick of gum. As they chew it quickly, I unlock the pod. They all start freaking out until they're exposed to the universe, and nothing at all happens to them.

"What?" Sarah puzzles.

"As long as that's in your mouth, you can breathe in space," I explain. They all marvel at the gum, but they don't dare take it out of their mouths. They float around childishly as I watch, laughing. Sarah takes Michael's hand as they hover to the opposite side of _Camylion_. I take Luke's hand and pull him close to me. He kisses me softly as we float effortlessly in space.

"I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight…" Luke says in sing-song form. I smile.

"And what is your wish?" I ask.

"For you to have me…"

"I do wish the same, Luke…" I sigh and kiss him once more. As his tongue explores my mouth, it also steals my gum. I gasp for the air that isn't available, staring at him in shock. He smirks and pulls on my neck so that I kiss him roughly, painfully, beautifully. I chuckle lightly as the gum is given back to my by a skilled tongue.

"How do you know how to kiss me just right when you've never honestly kissed a male in your teen years?" I question. He smirks, pulling me to him and kissing me again.

"Guess I'm a natural," he says. "Maybe I was born to love you…" Then, Luke's eyes widen.


	12. Accidentally On Purpose

"What… what?" I ask, astonished.

"Wait! Uh, I, uh, wait! I'm so—" I cut Luke off with a kiss. He looks back at me innocently.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"For what?"

"I don't know."

"Well," Luke starts, "I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to say that… It just came out! I didn't mean it…"

"You didn't?"

"Well, I don't really know…" he replies. I sigh and kiss him nervously. Then, at the perfect time, Sarah and Michael return from the other side of _Camylion_.

"Hey, guys!" Michael says gleefully.

"What's gotten into you?" Luke asks.

"Oh nothing… You should be asking Sarah that question." Michael snickers. Sarah rolls her eyes, but she smiles anyway.

"What?" Luke questions. I pull him to me and whisper quickly in his ear.

"They fucked." Luke's eyes widen dramatically. Then his mouth slowly falls open. I reach over and push his jaw closed, laughing. He looks at me, and I raise an eyebrow, unsure of his next move. Then, he looks at Sarah, who's blushing. Then, he looks to Michael, who's smiling widely, his pride peaking. Luke takes a deep breath, blinking hard.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He floats slowly to Michael, attempting and failing to strangle him.

"Dude, get off me!" Michael says mutedly.

"You-knocked-up-my-sister!" Luke exclaims, wringing Michael's neck back and forth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Michael yells, pulling at Luke's hands.

"You guys just had sex behind this fucking star!" Luke shouts.

"Whoa! What? No! We just made out! Geez, Luke!" Michael exclaims, holding his palms up in defense.

"But…" Luke turns to me as I burst into laughter. He looks pissed.

"What?" Sarah asks.

"Camylion!" Seriously? That's my little sister!"

"I just wanted to see how you'd react!" I say, still laughing. Luke punches me lightly as I continue laughing, floating along aimlessly. Sarah and Michael laugh, too, but Luke pouts and goes back to the pod.

"Oh, don't be like that…" Sarah says, floating after him.

"Shut the fuck up. I hate all of you."


	13. Pouty Pants

Michael, Sarah, and I go back to the pod, spitting out the gum as the pod closes tightly.

"You guys suck," Luke says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, c'mon, Lucas!" Sarah begs. He still pouts, so I decide to take a risk. I put my hands on his face and pull him to me. Then, I kiss him softly, slightly biting his bottom lip. He completely forgets his issue with us, and he kisses me back, pulling at my shirt slightly.

"Whoa!" Michael says, covering his mouth quickly with his hand.

"What?" Sarah asks, giggling. "It's hot! And we did it!"

"I know. It's great-it's-I just-I can't really-yeah-no-I can't watch," Michael stutters, looking down and covering his eyes. Sarah giggles again. Luke pulls away slowly, still grasping my shirt slightly. Then, he lies.

"Get off me! God!"

"What?"

"You're gay, I'm not! Get the hell away from me!"

"Luke, you are such a liar!" Sarah says angrily, smacking him in the back of the head.

"I'm serious! He won't leave me alone!"

"Admit it, Luke! You're _way_ into Cam! I saw you two on the bed! There's NO mistaking _that_!"

"Wait, what?" Michael's eyebrows knit together.

"Luke and Cam made out while Luke was naked on the bed," Sarah elaborates.

"Holy shit!" Michael exclaims.

"No, Michael! She's lying! That's so gross! Oh my god!" Luke tries warily to defend himself.

"Luke, shut the hell up and face it! You're in love with Camylion!" Sarah yells, continuously slapping Luke in the face with every word. Luke looks to me, but I've already commanded Diana to continue our journey, and I can't bear to look back at him. He sighs. Michael looks to Sarah, and Sarah kisses him. Neither of them are aware of Luke anymore. Luke and I exchange a glance.

"Cam…" he starts."

"Shut up," I say calmly but angrily. I pull his neck jerkily and kiss him roughly. He gasps and closes his eyes. Michael and Sarah remain oblivious. Luke and I take a breath, trying to regain our composure. Luke tries laying his head on my shoulder, but I push him off.

"Cam?" he frets. I keep my gaze forward, expressionless.


	14. Fessing Up

"Cam… Please…" Sarah and Michael have fallen asleep, and Luke and I stay awake to converse.

"Don't even bother, Luke." Sarah squirms in her seat. I ask Diana to separate Sarah and Michael from Luke and me, and to change the air pressure so they stay asleep. Shed obliges and slide a black window between our two groups. When I'm sure we are secluded completely, I yell at Luke, startling him.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS?" I ask, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Doing what?" Luke asks innocently.

"You know what!" I scream. "You keep toying with me, and then you deny me! You push me away, and then you pull me back! What do you want!"

"You! I want you!"

"Then why do you keep telling them you don't want the same as me when you and I both know you do? Sarah knows, too, and you still deny me in front of her! She's okay with it! Are you afraid of Michael?

"I don't know! I just don't want him to be freaked out by me! He may leave my sister!"

"Oh, please! He loves her!" I say. "At least he can admit that!"

"He doesn't have to deal with the hatred of people who despise homosexuals!" I sigh and close my eyes.

"Earth should really be more like Maripon. More accepting. Everyone knows what I am, and no one has ever judged me for it.

"Well, it isn't!"

"I know…" He sighs and takes my hand, twining my fingers lightly with his. He looks at me gently.

"I haven't really known myself for long, but I do know now that I want you. _All_ of you. Forever."

"All of me?"

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"Yes."

"What about now?"

"Of course." Luke looks at me weakly, his emotional shield faltering. I smile and move our intertwined hands up to his face. I touch his cheek as he closes his eyes slowly. I lean his head to the side. I crane my neck and place my mouth on his neck. I nibble lightly, and then kiss. Luke chuckles and I release my hand from his. I place both of my hands on his thighs and trail them closer. Luke exhales sharply. I laugh and kiss him.

"So, do you want me now?" I ask.

"So very much, Camylion…" I ruffle his hair and lean back in my seat.

"Oh well," I say, smiling.


	15. The Arrival

"That's just cruel," Luke says as I change the pressure of our other passengers.

"No, cruel is denying your love for me," I say.

"My love? What are you talking about?"

"You're smiling, Luke! You're lying to even yourself!"

"No!"

"Yes, yes! It's the truth! Admit it, or I won't kiss you again!"

"You're trying to kill me," Luke says monotonously.

"Yes," I reply. He laughs. Michael and Sarah wake us, and I inform them all that we've arrived at Petrova.

As soon as we step out of the pod, the passengers marvel at the planet. The orange skies and red ground. The relatively cold climate shocking them into instant shivers. Luke links arms with me, and I raise my brows.

"You're publicly touching me?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies. I don't ask any other questions, and I twine my fingers with his as we walk across Petrova. I stop at Town Hall and find the mayor.

"Sir, where is King Shape shifter?" I ask.

"In his usual spot, the main park, trolling for females out of his league."

"Thanks," I say. I walk out of the building and walk to the park. Sarah cuddles into Michael, and Luke cuddles into me.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," Sarah says to Luke, smiling.

"Shut up."

"Don't worry. I told Michael. He's totally okay with it." Luke smirks, and then he lays his head on my shoulder.

As we enter the park, I spot King 'Shapeshifter', or, his real name, Carlisle.

"He's purple," Michael says.

"He's Maripese, too?" Sarah asks.

"But the people here are orange," Luke adds.

"Yes, he's from Maripon, but he now subsides here," I say, leading them forward. They follow aimlessly.

"You called him King Shapeshifter. Does he have powers?" Sarah asks. I nod and continue walking.

"Carlisle!" I exclaim, smiling and waving. He looks up from his book and smiles at me.

"Brother! How nice it is to see you!" Carlisle says, in a language only I can understand. I laugh and take his hand, pulling him to Sarah.

"Do you mind?" I ask. Michael and Sarah nod. Carlisle takes Sarah's face and kisses her before releasing and smiling.

"Thank you, humans."


	16. King Shapeshifter

Carlisle smiles and shakes all of the passengers' hands.

"I haven't seen you in two and a half years, Camylion!"

"That's only half a year, right?" Sarah questions.

"Something like that."

"Wait… he called you brother, and you called him a king." Luke ponders. I nod and he raises an eyebrow. Carlisle laughs.

"Petrova, sister planet to Maripon, is mine. Since Camylion is older by a year, he claims our home planet. I claim its twin." Carlisle explains.

"So… you're the leader?" Michael asks.

"Yes, in a way, but I'm not a dictator."

"And Cam is your brother?" Luke asks. We both nod.

"Cam is… a king?" Sarah asks.

"Prince," I say. "Until my father is unable to fulfill his position as king."

"Wow…" Luke says, smiling. I smile back, winking at him.

"Now that you know of us, tell me your story, humans."

"Luke is my brother, Michael is my boyfriend, and we were all just talking after school when Cam showed up. He kissed Luke, Luke freaked out, and we've all been together since." Sarah explains.

"Oh, brother, you must refrain from probing your tongue into another male stranger's mouth! Not all of them know of our customs or your preferences, and not all of them agree with it." Carlisle laughs. I gesture to Luke.

"Speaking of which, this is my… Luke…" I pause. Luke blushes bright red. He turns to me and takes my face in his hands. He kisses me, first sweetly, then sexily, and then, a bit painfully. I get lost in the kiss and pull him closer, tighter. Sarah snaps in our faces.

"You guys! Focus!"

"Oh, dear brother, how you make me laugh with your antics! You two truly are meant to be together, are you not?"

"I don't know, but we will be sure to find out," Luke says, staring at me dreamily. I take his hand in mine and turn back to Carlisle.

"Hey, Car, we need help. Maripon is in danger. I don't know all of the details, but these three teenagers are supposed to save our planet. That's Mora's last information to me before I left."

"Mora? Is she alright? What about Fara? Oh, we must go now!"

I take him to the pod, and Diana shifts to accommodate another passenger. We continue our journey to Maripon, Carlisle fretting for our parents and my assistants calming him.


	17. Mora's Disappointment

Upon arriving to Maripon, Carlisle jumps out of the pod, still in flight, and runs to our home. I land the pod and get out, along with the passengers.

"Carlisle! Camylion! My boys! You've returned!" Mora hugs us tightly, kissing both of our cheeks harshly.

"Mora, we are fine," I say. Sarah and Michael whisper to one another.

"You know," Carlisle says, "we can hear anything you say. Just say it aloud." Sarah blushes and sighs.

"We can't understand her, but she's your mom, and we can't kiss her. It's weird." Sarah explains.

"Carlisle, Lenola is in your room. Call her in, please." Mora says.

"What'd she say?" Luke asks.

"She's bringing Lenola."

"What's Lenola?"

"Not what, who. Carlisle's girlfriend." As soon as Lenola steps out in the main room, Luke's eyes widen.

"She's… she's… she's…" he babbles. Michael completes his sentence loudly, making us jump.

"NAKED!"

"And perfect," Luke adds.

"Oh, please," Sarah mumbles, rolling her eyes.

"Lenola, kiss one of these boys, then me. I need their language." Mora demands. She complies. She walks over to Luke, takes his face in her hands, and probes his mouth effectively. Luke's eyebrows knit together as he pushes her away.

"Sorry, human," she mutters.

"Gross…" Luke whispers, taking hold of my arm protectively.

"But she's naked! And perfect!" Michael marvels. Sarah punches him in the arm, scowling.

"Not really," Carlisle says. "It's an illusion to induce jealousy and lust which gives her her energy."

"So, when she kisses you, her true form is revealed?" Michael asks.

"I'll show you." Carlisle closes his eyes and begins morphing into another being. He changes into a female with blue skin and yellow hair. She has eight eyes and four arms. She's still somewhat beautiful, just very strange-looking. Carlisle shifts back to his original appearance, and Michael wanders to Lenola, admiring her.

"She's the pure entity of lust," I explain. "Lust and jealousy give her power, and when Mora either dies or relinquishes her title, Lenola can rule alongside Carlisle. Until then, she remains a princess, and she must reside here until further notice. Carlisle is allowed to visit her whenever he pleases, but he usually cannot, for he has duties to fulfill on Petrova."


	18. Fascinations

"That's complicated," Sarah says. Carlisle laughs.

"Lenola tempted me once upon a time, when she was thirty-six and I was forty-eight, or on Earth, nine and twelve. I was entranced by her beauty and couldn't help myself. I kissed her, and she was made to give her true form. Even so, I was still in love with her. The way I saw her, her true self, it made no matter. This fact proved that we were fated together, and we have been together even since. Any others who kiss her and are disgusted were never meant to be with her. That's why Luke was instantly unattracted." Carlisle explains. He turns to Lenola, kissing her before pulling back and staring into her many eyes.

"She's hot," Michael says idiotically in a trance.

"Kiss her so she can't feed from your lust. If she does, you eventually die. She takes energy. She can't control it, though. It's her nature. That's why she must remain here." Carlisle mentions. Michael obliges happily, taking Lenola's face. He kisses her for half a second before pulling away quickly. He trips over his own feet and falls to the ground in horror, shouting profanities. Lenola smiles.

"You were warned. Now you won't lust for me, human," she says.

"Lenola, come. I need the language," Mora commands. Lenola strides over to her and takes her face in her hands. She kisses Mora, tongue traveling wildly, easily seen between their lips. Not two seconds pass before she pulls away and stands by Carlisle, folding all of her arms across her chest. Sarah, Michael, and Luke stare in pure horror.

"Don't be alarmed, humans," Carlisle soothes. "She must kiss Mora to transfer the knowledge of the language you speak. Better her than you or her own sons, yes?" They nod.

"I had to kiss her once they became engaged," I say.

"What?" Luke asks, grasping my arm tighter.

"In order not to lust, though I never was attracted to her first form. As precaution, I had to kiss her. Just the touching of our lips transformed her, so it wasn't like how she kissed Mora. Nothing to worry about, love." I smile and touch his face. He frowns.

"My son, you have found love in this human and changed yourself for him, have you not?" Mora questions. I nod.

"He can change back if it upsets you," Luke says frantically.

"Nonsense. He completes you, I see." Mora smiles. Luke laughs nervously, blushing.

"Here is this couple, Mora," Carlisle says, gesturing to Michael and Sarah.

"They are not to last,' she says plainly, placing her hand over her heart. Michael and Sarah exchange a frantic glance.

"She can't see the future," I explain. "But she can feel when a relationship is lasting or not. It's a strange power, but a power nonetheless." Michael takes Sarah's hand, looking into her eyes.


	19. Dating Your Daughter

"That's not fair!" Sarah exclaims.

"I'm sorry, but that's your future," Mora replies.

"I waited five years to date her, and after one day, some alien freak is telling me it won't last?" Michael yells.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sarah shouts angrily. Mora shakes her head slowly is disappointment.

"I feel something pulling you, Michael," she says.

"How do you know my name?"

"I feel your energy. I also know Sarah's and Luke's names. I know you feel hurt. I can feel it, too. But I am honest when I say that your true mate is close."

"My mate?"

"Maybe…" she trails.

"Mora… could it be?" Carlisle asks.

"Possibly."

"But she's a seventy-two year old female! She should have found hers before fifty-six!" Lenola exclaims.

"What are you all talking about?" Michael yells. A car door shuts, and keys jingle in the lock. We all look to the door as a young woman walks in, head hanging low.

"Kanuri!" Carlisle exclaims. He runs to her and hugs her.

"Canary?" Sarah asks.

"K-a-n-u-r-i," I say. Sarah raises a brow.

"Carlisle! Camylion! …Lenola…" Kanuri look up and excitedly around until her gaze falls upon Lenola. Her expression drops.

"Kanuri, kiss this boy," Mora demands, pointing to Michael. Kanuri kisses him automatically as instructed. Her tongue moves slowly instead of the harsh way Lenola demonstrated.

Kanuri releases from Michael and looks to Mora.

"Humans, Mora?" she asks. Mora nods. Kanuri smiles.

"Who are you?" Michael asks.

"Kanuri."

"I was correct in my prophecy!" Mora shouts, clapping."

"Huh?" Michael mutters.

"I felt," she explains, "a strong pull from you. Something near was to be yours! Alas, we have finally uncovered it!" Both Michael and Kanuri give skeptical looks.

"Kanuri, you must dislike me no longer! He is found!" Lenola exclaims. Kanuri looks at Michael and smiles. Michael blushes.

"I feel you, Michael. You are feeling attraction, are you not?" she asks. Michael stutters.

"My daughter, Kanuri, has finally found her match!" Mora shouts, shuffling to hug them.


	20. The Kiss That Binds Them

"Kanuri, you and Michael posses a bond, and now you must improve it physically," Mora says.

"This shit is _not_ happening!" Sarah yells. Everyone ignores her. Michael and Kanuri look at one another, and then Michael takes her hand lovingly.

"I don't really know you, but I would like to," he says, pulling her close.

"I'm eight years older than you," she complains, laughing.

"Only two years in Earth time!" he contradicts. Kanuri smiles.

"Kanuri, take the pigment I have acquired from the three of them," I say, extending my arm. She grasps my forearm, stealing the pigment.

"You're even more beautiful, Kanuri…" Michael whispers, touching her face gently. Kanuri blushes.

"It's a sibling thing, I guess," I say.

"Sibling?" Luke asks.

"My sister." Michael smiles at Kanuri while Sarah glares.

"I've always hated Lenola because she found her love so quickly, and before me, but now we can have peace," Kanuri explains. Michael is still smiling.

"My daughter, you must take Michael, alone, and you two must share the moment to yourselves." Kanuri nods, taking Michael's hand and leading him to the back of the house. I look to Luke, and he squeezes my arm. He faces me and takes both of my hands in his.

"Cam… Your mother claims we are meant to be, and she knows we will survive as one. Shouldn't that count for something?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be away from you… ever…"

"Luke, you don't realize the responsibilities I have. My life, once taken to the throne as king, will never be the same. I can actually be in danger. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Who cares about me?"

"I do! And I won't risk losing you for my pleasure."

"Just hear me out," Luke says, squeezing my hands.

"Don't ask me to make this decision."

"I'll give it time. You'll see…"

"See what?" Luke closes his eyes before looking at me and leaning up. I kiss him, not wanting to stop, but being forced to, since Mora is watching. Luke looks at me and smiles. I smile, too, fighting back tears.

"Men suck," Sarah says.


	21. Michael's Point of View

As we walk to the back of the house, Kanuri looks at me, smiling wildly.

"What?"

"Nothing, Michael… Thank you."

"For?"

"Existing. I thought I'd be alone forever until you showed up."

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing back here?"

"I'm the princess of this planet. My eldest brother claimed another planet, so he rules it. My second brother, Camylion, is meant to rule this planet, as he is oldest. I must find a planet of my own to rule. If you are meant to be mine, you'll rule alongside me. But, before we can, we must become one." We finally reach a room in the very back. Kanuri light multiple candles and turns the lights off. She presses a button on the wall, and a bed appears through the floor. She climbs onto it, unbuttoning her blue shirt.

"Whoa, girl, what the hell are you doing?"

"We must be one. It's custom, like I said."

"Here? With your family in the house?" Kanuri nods. I think for a moment, then shrug, climbing onto the bed next to her, unbuttoning the rest of her shirt and marveling at her perfect body.

"You're so beautiful…" I say, eyeing her every angle. She blushes.

As we both lay there, naked, she touches my face.

"Love me," she whispers. I touch her hand, and then use a free hand to touch her waist.

"I promise," I reply. Kanuri closes her eyes.

"I don't know exactly how to do this. I'm a virgin."

"Don't worry; I am, too. I'm sorry if I do it badly," I say. Chuckling. She laughs, touching my chest.

"Don't even think about it." I pull her close to me, her bosom pressed against my body, making me shiver in excitement. I kiss her, suddenly not caring whether people were listening or if they even existed. All that mattered in that moment was her. That's all that would ever matter. In that moment, I see Kanuri. I _really see_ her. I see into her soul. I see what will be a part of me forever. I see all of that in one instant, and I'm changed.

I slide her underneath me, hovering over her softly. I lean down slowly, the tips of her chest sliding across my chest, making me even more erect. She laughs, kissing me. My only thought as I go inside her body, physically and emotionally, is that I absolutely, completely, and undeniably love her.


	22. Camylion Once Again

"What the hell is going on back there?" Sarah asks, eyes widening. You can hear books falling from a shelf, and something is hitting against the wall every one to two seconds—a headboard.

"Awh, yeah!" Luke exclaims, jumping into the air. "My boy's gettin' some!" Sarah punches Luke.

"Shut the hell up!" she yells. She storms into the kitchen, knocking down a vase and a picture frame on her way through.

"Someone's pissed…" I whisper. Luke smiles and cuddles into my arm. I smile, but he doesn't see it. I then stare at the wall, thinking of the same thing Michael and Kanuri are doing, only, in my mind, I see Luke and me.

Mora snaps in my face.

"Camylion, did you hear me?"

"Huh? No, what?"

"Focus! Your mission!" Mora yells, slapping my face (not abusively, but to get my attention).

"Sorry!" I shout. Luke touches my face gently, mentally trying to ease the pain. Mora snaps again.

"You must go to Linna Unistusi," Mora demands.

"What?" Luke questions.

"Linna Unistusi. City of Dreams, farthest north of our planet, where you can make your dreams come alive, good or bad. We must rest well before going. You do _not_ want to fall asleep there. _Trust me_." Mora explains. Luke frowns.

"Michael should be plenty tired after his work today…" Sarah says, hovering in the doorway.

"He can't go. He must stay with Kanuri a night. They are allowed to _work_ however long they choose," I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Surprisingly enough, we need to sleep now, so we can leave early," Carlisle says, laying a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Can we eat first? I'm _starving_!" Luke exclaims. We all laugh.

"Food will come," I say. "Lenola's making it now. She's watching Sarah, too, so she won't bother Michael." Just as I say this, Michael and Kanuri appear in the room, sweaty and holding hands. Kanuri smiles widely, but Michael looks exhausted.

"Have fun?" Luke asks. They both nod. Mora smiles and hugs them both.

"My daughter is a woman! She can rule after me! Oh, I am so proud!"

"We're hungry!" Michael shouts.

"Food will come," I repeat. Luke laughs again. I squeeze his hand, and he looks over at me. I lean down and kiss him gently, the world around us becoming oblivious.


	23. Shower for Luke

After eating, Luke and I mess around a bit in my backyard. It's only five-o'clock, but on Maripon, it's already dark outside.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Luke exclaims, laughing. I tickle him everywhere, and he keeps hitting me.

"The more you hit me, the more I tickle."

"The more you tickle me, the more I'm going to hit!" I finally release him, but he hits me one last time.

"Hey! I stopped, now you have to, too!" He hits me again.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he replies, hitting me once again and jumping just out of my reach. I smile and lunge after him. I hit him roughly, knocking him and me to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Oh, god, you're so fat!" he yells. "And that hurt!"

"Sorry… and it's all muscle," I say. He smiles and squeezes my arm. I lie next to him and pull him close to me. He snuggles into my neck, breathing in heavily. I laugh, touching his cheek.

"You smell amazing…" he whispers. I laugh again.

"I know," I say, holding my chin up in the air. Luke laughs, pulling my face to his, until suddenly, Mora bursts through the back door.

"Boys! Get a shower and it's off the bed for the both of you!"

"Okay!" we reply in unison.

Walking into my bedroom, I hand Luke a towel.

"Your room is so…" he trails.

"Creepy?" I finish. I look around at all the familiar battle axes and horror flick artwork on the walls, amongst other things.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…" he says, touching a poster from a murder film, brought to Maripon from Earth, Friday the 13th.

"This is Carlisle's old room. My room is down the hall. This was supposed to be the room you sleep in for the night, but I guess we can switch."

"Oh," is all he says. I smile and walk to my room. Luke doesn't follow me, so I close the door quietly and undress.

* * *

I step into the stream of hot water and sigh. I hear someone close the bathroom door behind them, locking it.

"Cam?" It's Luke.

"Yeah?" I ask, eyes widening, heart pounding. No reply. Suddenly, the shower curtain is yanked out of the way. I eye him up and down. His flawless, slightly-lanky-but-slightly-muscular body beckons me to touch it. I gasp, looking down and widening my eyes further. I feel my mouth drop slightly at the much-missed sight. Luke looks down, too, laughing.

"Happy to see me?" he asks. I nod slowly, not able to form words in my head. He smiles, stepping into the shower with me. He throws his arms around my neck, and I wrap mine around his thin waist. He leans up, kissing me intensely, pushing his entire body against mine as much as possible in that moment. I feel my lower half pulsing, nothing holding the pressure back. Luke laughs, slipping his tongue through my teeth.


	24. Sleeping With Luke

After showering, Luke and I don't ask questions or hesitate. We seemingly instinctively climb into bed together, Luke cuddling into my chest. I hold him gingerly, humming a light lullaby in his ear.

"Do you every think about the future?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Why?" I mutter between humming. He shrugs.

"I don't really know… I guess I've been trying to prove to myself who I thought I was, until you showed up. Then, I realized what I really was. I just didn't want to face it, because people aren't very accepting." I stop humming.

"Live on Maripon, with me. People don't judge. There's about five percent gay population here, but no one even cares!"

"So, they accept you?"

"I'm a future leader, so it's a bit taboo, but yes. Even if they didn't, I rule them. They can't do anything about it even if they wanted to."

"Wow…" I squeeze him playfully like a teddy bear. He laughs, snuggling into me and taking in my scent.

"I love you," I whisper. No response. "You don't have to say it back if you don't want to," I add. Still no response. I kiss his forehead, making him smile.

"Why are you so wonderful?" Luke asks.

"I ask myself that every day," I say sarcastically. Luke laughs adorably. Suddenly, the door opens, and light streams into my bedroom. It's Sarah.

"Luke?" she asks.

"What?"

"Carlisle said you were in here."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about Michael," she says, walking in.

"Camylion is in here, too."

"Hey, Cam," Sarah replies. She closes the door behind her, climbing into the bed next to Luke. He shifts, lying on his stomach.

"What do you need to talk about?" Luke asks.

"Well, I didn't really like him too much before, until we went on our little adventure. Then, I started liking him more and more, but only because I found out that Cam was gay. Now, he has that alien bitch, and I'm hurting. I just don't know why this hurts so much…"

"You'll find someone else," I say.

"Who?" she asks.

"I don't know," I reply. "But once you find him, Mora will know." Sarah nods and gets up, leaving the room silently. I shift Luke to his side, pulling him to me again. I kiss him for a long, long, long time, never growing tired. Nothing but the quiet sounds of our lips meshing and smacking, our tongues slick along one another, our heavy breathing, and blankets rustling, fills the silence, putting a pressure against my loose pajama pants. My body tingles and shivers, wishing to do so much more to Luke, but trying to hold back.


	25. Waking Up to Love

I wake up at look at the bedside clock. It's two in the morning. I smell cinnamon. I feel around the pillows beside me, my hand coming across the gorgeous blonde locks of my… Luke… I smile. He yawns and turns to me nonchalantly and half asleep, cuddling into my arm. I lift his chin to kiss him, and he unthinkingly kisses me back in his sleep. I chuckle lightly and wonder what else I can manage.

I lift up his shirt inch-by-inch. Two inches, three, five, nine, twelve, sixteen, twenty. I manage, somehow, to lift his whole shirt up and off of his body completely, exposing his muscular chest. I touch his chest softly, reaching around his neck to pull him to me. He laughs, making me freeze.

"Thought I wouldn't notice, huh?" I feel my face heating up, reddening. He kisses me roughly, sliding his hand up the front of my shirt. I gasp at his cold hands. He slides his hands along my chest, easily removing my shirt swiftly. We kiss harshly, pushing our pelvises together needily. I stop him, slightly pushing him back. We touch foreheads and sigh.

"When?" he asks. I sit up on his midsection, taking his hands in mine.

"Soon," I promise. We kiss one last time before he walks into the bathroom. I walk out into the kitchen.

"Well, hello, sleepyhead!" Kanuri says cheerily. I nod upward. Michael snaps in her face, capturing her attention easily. He kisses her thoroughly, not showing any signs of stopping or slowing. Sarah storms off silently into the living room. Carlisle and Lenola kiss, too, and Mora doesn't mind one bit. I roll my eyes.

"I made cinnamon buns for everyone. You got to fill up before your trip!" Mora says, handing me a plate with seven cinnamon buns. Luke walks in, laughing at the food in my hand. We both eat all of them quickly, sharing the last one and eating the last bite together and breaking it off with a cliché kiss.

We slump on the couch. The other two couples continue to make out, so I figure I can do the same with Luke. I lie down slowly onto the couch, pulling Luke with me. He smiles mischievously, laying himself on top of me carefully.

We start kissing, tongues heavily at work. Mora suddenly scolds me.

"Camylion!"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"You let them do it!"

"They might not come back to their ladies!"

"But Lenola's coming with us!"

"Lenola?"

"Oh, yeah… I'm going." Mora growls and storms out of the room. Luke and I shrug and lie back down. Luke starts moving his hips slightly on mine, making my face heat up.


	26. Carlisle Drives

After the multiple make out sessions, Luke, Carlisle, Lenola, Michael, Sarah, and I go to the pod and climb in after Diana expands it further. Carlisle climbs into the front captain's chair.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm driving. We're separating the pod. Lenola and me, Sarah and Michael, then Luke and you."

"That's dangerous," I say.

"I'm only putting up walls and changing pressures. You guys can sleep. Diana, take us to Linna Unistusi."

"Yes, Carlisle."

"Change pressure according to my conversation."

"Yes, Carlisle.

"Diana, change pressure other that Luke and me," I say.

"Yes, Camylion."

"Thank you," I reply.

"You're welcome, Camylion." Carlisle smiles and turns around, leaving Luke and me alone in our own roomy piece of the pod, completely isolated, completely unable to hear or be heard by anyone else. I turn to him and push him down onto a bed-like cushion, laying my lower half on top of him softly. He laughs and pushes against my chest, though I don't budge at all.

"Get off!" he yells playfully. He stops pushing and slide his hands under my shirt. A shiver rolls down my spine. I'm balancing by my hands, which are on either side of Luke's face. I bend my elbows and lay my entire body on top of him. I hesitate for a moment, leaning back up and sitting on top of Luke's midsection, pulling my shirt off. Luke follows me. I climb off of him for a second, quickly unbuttoning my pants and tossing them to the side. Luke does the same, still on the bed-cushion. I blush, shakily removing my underwear while Luke does the same, again. He blushes more than me.

I stare at him breathlessly, leaning back onto the bed toward him and slowly pushing my weight on top of him. I lie on top of him completely again, kissing him intensely and lovingly. Luke sways his hips again, our naked bodies touching beautifully. I gasp, and Luke smiles.

"Did I surprise you?" he asks.

"No," I lie. Luke laughs at my shaky breathing. I move off of him, letting him turn over onto his stomach. I carefully lay back down on top of him, kissing his neck.

"I have no idea what to do…" he whispers.

"Neither do I," I reply. I kiss his neck, shoulders, and back. I reach my hands around to the edge of his chest and trail my hands wherever they can touch. I slide my hands down the side of his waist, holding onto his hips. Luke's breaths are spastic and choppy. I smile.

I start to prepare to intrude his body, when suddenly a voice sounds throughout the pod.

"We've arrived, everyone!" Carlisle says. Luke and I huff exasperatively. I climb off of him, redressing myself quickly and standing idly to watch him redress slowly. Before stepping out of the pod, we lie down and kiss ever so passionately. My heart beats faster, and my hormones rage more than they ever have before. I want him, and I can't hold myself back much longer…


	27. The Arrival 2

Stepping out of the pod, Carlisle fawns over Lenola, and Sarah glares at Michael, who's texting Kanuri, no doubt. Luke holds my hand and smiles. I squeeze his hand and walk forward.

"Look at those clouds…" Sarah says, marveling.

"Huh?" Michael asks.

"There's a cute bunny!" Sarah says, holding her arms up to the sky.

"Sarah no!" I yell, running to her and knocking her out of the way. As soon as I hit her, a giant spinning saw blade lands where she was originally standing. She gasps, eyes wide in horror.

"What… happened?"

"This is the city of dreams. A murderous place, ironically. You think you see one thing, and something that can kill you appears instead. Don't say what you see." Luke runs to my side.

"Are you okay?" he asks, touching my body and face. I nod. He pulls my head to his chest, adjusting my so I'm half-sitting in his lap.

"Dude."

"I was so worried! I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I'd hurt you!"

"You didn't hurt me."

"Something like that could happen anywhere we go, and I can't bear to live without you, Cam!"

"Luke-"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! If someone is in the way, you let them die!"

"Luke!"

"And I'll be right by your side supporting you the whole way, do you hear me? The whole time!" I slap him.

"Dude, get a fucking hold of yourself!" I shout. He blinks.

"Yeah, I'm cool." I roll my eyes and stand, pulling Luke up. We walk to a nearby carnival.

"Hello! Come one, come all! See the majestic flying horse! Not the well known Pegasus, my friends, but his lovely sister, Penelope! She's beautiful, and she's even more of a rare find…" We walk to the host.

"We need to create a vision," Carlisle says to the man.

"A vision you say? How do you mean?"

"Maripon is in danger. We aren't sure what it is exactly, but we need to know how to stop it or delay it at the least." I explain.

"Danger…" he ponders. "Alright, come with me." The host leads us to a booth and presses a button. The booth changes colors and opens its doors. We step inside and the doors slide closed behind us. The inside of the booth starts moving downward like an elevator. Luke takes tighter hold of my hand. The host looks to this skeptically.

"Problem?" Luke asks facetiously.

"You two-"

"I'm the immediate prince of Maripon," I say quickly. The host hastily shuts his mouth and looks away.

We arrive at the cave of the oracles.


	28. The Oracles

The oracles look up at us from their sewing. The darkest oracle throws an unfinished work at us. It's a crochet photo of Sarah and Michael. The strings are split down the middle. Sarah takes it and throws it back.

"We sense a vision for you, Camylion," one of the oracles says. I step forward and look into a pond. They dip a pierce of string into the pond gently, causing light ripples.

"This is your soul," a second oracle informs. The string shines within the watery liquid. I look into the liquid and watch as the vision shows my mission. After watching, I walk back to Luke and the others with a blank expression. Luke touches my arm.

"I know what to do, but I cannot tell anyone." They nod and thank the oracles, turning away.

"Wait!" Sarah exclaims. "Do I even get a happy ending?" The oracles dip a different string into the pond and search the waters. They wave her over. She walks slowly to them.

"Young girl," an oracle starts, "you have loved and lost. You may not realize how grateful to be, but it will come to you in a dream. Do not fret. Have patience. Love will come."

"Thank you," Sarah replies. She walks back to us, smiling halfheartedly. "I have no idea what she was talking about." Michael walks forward to the oracles, taking a deep breath.

"Will Kanuri have a child?"

"She will conceive once bound by the circle of trust," the last oracle says.

"I don't get it…"

"Time will help," another oracle adds. "Nothing more is to be said." Michael slumps and walks back.

"We should go," I say.

"It was a pleasure," the oracles say in unison. "Heed our advice. Do not think you can change fate. Fate already knows if you're going to change it, so it's useless. Goodbye, humans."

"Bye," Carlisle says. We nod again and travel back upward. We thank the host and go back to the pod. I pull Luke aside

"We _have_ to make love, Luke." He laughs lightly.

"I don't wanna rush it, baby…" I smile, pulling him close to me.

"Baby?" I question, touching my nose to his.

"Yes, baby…" We smile wildly, kissing and taking deep breaths to keep it going. Sarah interrupts us.

"C'mon homos! Let's go!" We scowl.

We step into the pod and separate as before. I strip down in ten seconds, Luke in twenty. Luke lies down on his stomach, and I climb on top of him. I nuzzle my face into his hair and inhale deeply. I trail my hands along his back, kissing his body, then pausing at the small of his back. Luke shudders. I lean in closely and whisper in his ear.

"I love you," I say shakily. Luke hesitates.

"I… I love you…" My eyes widen in shock and happiness. I kiss his neck and prepare myself mentally. Luke shifts, turning on his back underneath me. I sigh, kissing him and lying back on top of him. He rolls his hips under mine, making my body convulse slightly. Luke chuckles.

"Why are you laughing? You're the one on bottom…" Luke stops laughing. I smile, kissing him.

"This is gonna hurt… a lot… Shouldn't you, like, use some sort of lotion or something?"

"Maripons self-lube."

"What?"

"We don't have to use anything. When our body knows what we are about to do, it secretes its own lubricant. Very convenient."

"Very…" I smile.

"But it will still hurt a little." Luke pouts, holding onto his package gingerly. I hold onto his waist, mounting, intruding slowly, and kissing him harshly.


	29. At the Top

Slowly, at first, but then I speed up. Luke whimpers in pain. I pause, kissing him gently.

"Luke?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Don't stop," he whispers, "I can take it." I slowly continue, speeding up again, thrusting hard and fast. It's slightly hurting me, too, but I don't care. All I care about is Luke.

"Gah!" I exclaim. I hit climax and take a deep breath as Luke follows shortly after. Then, as our bodies create magic, my thrusts become easier and smoother. It doesn't hurt, but it feels amazing, like nothing I've ever known. Luke and I pant in synchronization.

"I love you," Luke exasperates. I kiss his neck, pulling out and falling limply beside him. I kiss him with all of my remaining energy.

"You _know_ I love you…" Luke smiles, his face red. Carlisle's voice sounds throughout the pod.

"We're home."

"Just in time," says Luke. I smile and kiss him again. We get back up and put on our pants. He walks up to me and throws his arms around my neck, kissing me with every fiber of his heart. I pull him up and he wraps his legs around my waist. I carry him into the house, still kissing him, completely oblivious.

"Camylion!" Mora shouts. Luke and I flip her off, still kissing. He smiles into the kiss, his tongue sliding around mine, the warmth somehow making me shiver. He gropes my hair fervently. He moves his hips left and right slightly, making me moan into the endless kiss.

I carry Luke to my bedroom, neither of us caring whether people hear or see us. I toss Luke onto the bed, locking the door and jumping in front of him. I pull the covers over us, undressing him frantically. He grabs my hands.

"Cam, Cam, Cam, Cam! Calm down!"

"I want you," I breathe, freeing one of my hands and sliding it into his pants, making him jump.

"I know. Just be calm about it!"

"How can I be calm when you're so damn sexy?" I ask, biting his earlobe slightly. He laughs.

"Just try," he says, placing his hands on my collar bone gingerly. I take his face in my hands and kiss him passionately, whispering to him.

"No." I pull his pants off harshly, doing the same with mine. I throw them both on the floor and turn Luke over forcefully onto his stomach.

"Cam, what's gotten into you?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"And what would the answer be?"

"Me," I say, thrusting into him. It's still smooth and silky. I'm not sure how long we're in bed, but all I know is we fuck. And fuck again. Long and hard sometimes, other times slow and soft. We make love again and again and again… Occasionally switching on stomach or on back. I never want to stop, but we know we must.


	30. Exhaustion

When finally becoming too tired to lift even our arms, we are forced to stop making love. It seems like it is impossible not to keep going. As Luke and I shower together, we somehow gain enough energy to go at it while standing in the shower, Luke's legs wrapped around my waist, my arms holding up some of his weight, the rest taken by him being pressed against the shower wall for support.

We're acting like bunnies, and we love it. After about half an hour, the water gets too cold for us to continue, so we finally find the will to stop and be social. We step out into the living room, hand-in-hand.

"The rabbit finally ceased," Mora says, not looking up from her book. Everyone laughs.

"How long were we in there?" Luke asks.

"Five hours!" Michael shouts, high-fiving him. Luke blushes.

"We couldn't stop…" I whisper. Everyone groans. I kiss him lightly, laughing, and lead him to the couch. We sit along with everyone and watch the shit that's on television.

"I wish my mom was like yours," Luke says. I raise a brow.

"Our mom freaks over _everything_," Sarah says.

"If Sarah stood next to a guy, mom would say she's too close," Luke says, rolling his eyes.

"And she would NEVER accept Luke's being gay," Sarah adds. Luke looks down shamefully. I kiss his hand in reassurance and touch a finger under his chin, making him look at me.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with us," I coddle. He smiles half-heartedly. "If she doesn't accept you, you can stay on Maripon." Luke smiles for real this time. I take a long, deep breath contently.

"So, what did you find out?" Mora asks.

"You guys didn't tell her?" I ask.

"You never told us what they told _you_," Lenola says.

"Well… I can't tell you. But it was nothing. Just something small." They all look to me skeptically, and then they go back to whatever they were doing. I look at Luke and smile widely.

"What did they say?" he asks. My smile fades.

"It isn't important."

"Yes it is!"

"No!" Everyone stares at us.

"Just tell me!"

"No!" I yell, holding his face tightly.

"Let go, Cam!" Luke exclaims. I lean in close to his ear and whisper.

"No." Luke shudders, faltering at the single syllable. I kiss him angrily. He surrenders limply in my arms, and I don't use any effort to hold him up. We fall onto the floor, he on top of me. We kiss frantically, and I wrap my legs around his waist. Everyone in the room groans and clears out within seconds. We're alone.


	31. Must We Have to Stop?

Luke scrambles off of me and turns the lights off. We quickly strip down and start kissing again. I touch him softly, sweetly.

"My turn," he says. He lays me down roughly and climbs on top of me. The inside of my body creates its own lubricant, keeping me from getting too hurt. As Luke slowly intrudes me, I gasp slightly. He works slowly, smoothly. I close my eyes and sigh quietly.

"I've never felt so… in love," I say. Luke gets quicker and quicker still.

"I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing, but it feels fucking amazing on my end," Luke says, "so if you don't like it, tell me." He goes faster and harder, making me whimper slightly.

"Faster!" I yell suddenly, grasping the couch cushion. Luke pushes harder and faster. I whimper, reaching climax. I hit my climax, screaming louder than the other times when only I was on top. Luke follows after me. Suddenly, Sarah bursts into the room. Luke and I keep working.

"Holy shit!" Sarah exclaims. "You guys!" I reply between pants.

"If you… didn't wanna… see this… you shouldn't… have walked… in…" Sarah tilts her head slightly to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Luke asks breathlessly, consistently pushing into me and making me double my climax.

"It's fascinating…" she whispers, walking closer to watch.

"So, you're going to watch us fuck?" Luke asks, pushing somehow deeper into me, though I didn't know it was possible. Sarah nods. She walks over and sits on the floor, studying our actions.

"I feel like I'm watching porn," she says, laughing.

"You kind of are," I say. She laughs again. Luke and I hit climax again, collapsing in exhaustion, he still inside of me. I feel a cool, sticky liquid course through me, secreting my inner areas. I laugh.

"You jazzed in me, bro," I whisper. Luke laughs.

"You did it to me dozens of times."

"Fair…"

"We're tired… You can watch later…" Luke says, smirking. Sarah smiles.

"We need to focus," I say.

"Oh, right, because we're _so_ good at that…" Luke says.

"I know what else we're good at…" I say, smiling. Sarah squeals, and Luke and I laugh at her feminine amusement. Luke pulls out of me, relaxing at my side. I pull covers onto us, covering our naked bodies.

"Who's the girl?" Sarah asks.

"What?" Luke and I ponder in unison.

"In the relationship, who is technically the girl?" she repeats. Luke and I look to one another, puzzled.

"Uhm… we've never really established that…" Luke says.

"It's usually the one who falters against the other's influence," Sarah explains. We look at one another again, wondering.


	32. Who Falls First?

I think to myself and smirk slightly.

'_Luke always falls harder than I do.'_

I lean in close to his ear and whisper.

"Who cares, Luke? Let's leave and make love again. Maybe we can even find new techniques…" Luke shudders and nods, leaning toward me for a kiss. I burst into laughter.

"Wha… what?" he stutters.

"You're the one who always falls!" I shout.

"I can make you fall!" he yells back. I cross my arms.

"Prove it."

"Well, if I try now, you'll withstand it on purpose." Luke crosses his arms, too. I smirk.

"Luke, I am, in Earth time, sixteen years old. My hormones are flaming in a double sense of the word. It wouldn't take much."

"Whatever," Luke says. "I'll just say I'm the fucking girl. I don't care." I smiles and grasp his shirt, pulling him to me and kissing him, my tongue flowing instinctively into his mouth. He pushes against me, causing me to fall on the couch. He kisses my neck and I sigh.

I pull his head back to me and kiss him passionately. He gropes my hair roughly and I slide my hands along his naked torso, moving the covers. A shiver rolls down my spine. Luke sits on my lap, wrapping his legs around my waist. We touch softly, smoothly. He leans back and forth slowly, stimulating tingling sensations within our pelvic regions. I feel myself 'leaking' onto the couch from sexual stimulation. I smile into the kiss.

"Luke, we don't need to get the couch messy," I say, kissing hiss neck. Luke pushes harder against me, ignoring my suggestion. I laugh, attempting to stand and still hold him up.

I carry him to my bedroom as he drapes himself across my shoulder. Sarah follows quietly behind us. As I close my bedroom door, the family files back into the living room. It's quiet, then suddenly Kanuri exclaims.

"Gross! Ew! Camylion, I'm going to _kill_ you!" I chuckle silently.

"What happened?" Sarah asks, puzzled. I lay Luke carefully on the bed and look back at Sarah.

"I accidentally _ejaculated_ on the couch."

"Ew," Sarah replies, scrunching her nose.


	33. Sarah Gets Heated

I feel liquid squirting on my bare back. I turn around to find Luke laughing, ejaculating onto himself and me.

"Dude! That's so gross!" I yell, hitting him with a pillow and rubbing my wet back on his stomach.

"You guys are disgusting," Sarah says, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know about Luke, but I give you permission to get up close and personal." I say. Sarah giggles.

"It's so creepy, because you're my sister," Luke says, "But if you really want to-" Sarah interrupts him, jumping onto the bed next to Luke.

"I do, I do!" she squeals. Luke laughs and pats her head.

"Wow," I say, looking at the both of them. Their resemblance is incredible. "How old are you, Sarah?"

"Sixteen. Why?"

"You guys look so alike."

"Well, we should hope so, considering the fact that we're twins and all." My eyes widen.

"Twins?" They nod.

"We used to be triplets until my sister disowned us."

"Oh my god," I whisper. Luke raises an eyebrow.

"Her name is Samantha," Sarah says.

"Sam, Sarah, and Luke…" I ponder, wondering how Sam looks.

"Sam looks more like Luke. Masculine, I guess you could say. She's gay too, that's why she disowned us." Sarah looks down and twiddles her thumbs.

"She didn't feel accepted by our mother, so she moved out and went to live with her girlfriend. She was fourteen, and her girlfriend was eighteen. I tried to make her stay, but she was too strong-willed." Luke explains. I nod.

"We'll find her," I say, smiling gently. Luke smiles and tugs on my pelvic appendage. I laugh. Sarah shifts to a comfortable position, and I lean toward Luke.

"Wait, I have to pee!" Luke exclaims. I roll my eyes as Luke runs to the bathroom and locks the door behind him, leaving Sarah and me alone.

"What's it like?" she asks, touching my bare chest. I grab her hand softly.

"Sarah…"

"I know, but I'm just curious." I sigh and turn to face her completely. I pull her face to mine, kissing her, my tongue intruding wildly.


	34. Sarah's Moment

"Cam!" Luke shouts. I stop kissing Sarah and look at him.

"Luke, listen," I start.

"No!" he yells, "You're already cheating on me? With my sister?" I leap off the bed and pin him sharply against the wall.

"Shut the hell up, Luke!" I yell, kissing him. He shuts up as instructed. "I was showing her what it's like," I say. Luke's eyes widen.

"You can't! I can't let you!" he exclaims. I press my finger to his lips.

"For you, I won't. But, she will eventually learn."

"I don't care about her having sex. I just don't wanna share you." I smile and kiss him again.

"Let's show her how male-on-male sex works, then," I say, smiling mischievously. I walk Luke back to the bed, laying him down. Sarah watches, fascinated and entranced.

I lie on top of him, kissing him softly. I look down to position myself correctly, then, smoothly, I slide in. Luke moans as I kiss him. Sarah's eyes are wide, and her mouth is hanging open. I work with Luke, moving my hips in syncopation with his. Two pieces of the same puzzle, colliding perfectly. Sarah watches with childlike eyes.

"Cam," Luke pants. I touch his face, still pumping.

"I'm here, baby," I say. Sarah squeals. A shiver rolls down my spine as I run my hands along Luke's chest.

Luke and I are already stimulated, so it doesn't take long for us to hit climax again. Right before it, someone storms into the room. Just as Michael walks in, Luke and I climax at the same time, Luke releasing himself onto my chest. I slow down, kissing him and rubbing his own liquid onto him. He chuckles into the kiss, oblivious to Michael.

"_HOLY SHIT_!" Michael exclaims, hand frozen on the doorknob in shock. I slowly catch my breath. Michael warily walks to the bed, examining my being deep inside Luke's body. Luke blushes, looking away.

"How the _hell_ do you fit inside him?" Michael asks, looking closer. I smirk, sliding in and out slowly.

"My penis goes into the only available hole he has that is used for sexual stimulation," I say, pulling out and pointing to where I entered. Luke squeezes his eyes shut tightly, embarrassed. I show Michael by reentering the hole, slowly and smoothly. Michael's eyes widen in horror. Luke pulls my face down and kisses me lovingly.


	35. Scarred For Life

Michael walks around the bed and sits by Sarah.

"I figured you'd find some kind of self-pleasure, but I didn't know exactly how it worked," Michael says to us, scrunching his nose. Luke laughs and speaks humorously.

"Next time I stay at your house, you're going to think I'll rape you in your sleep." Sarah laughs.

"I want to ask how it works, but I'm afraid I can't erase the image…" Michael says, making a fake barfing motion.

"Go ahead," Luke says. "We're not shy."

"Yeah, we're totally open." I say seductively. Michael cringes, and then shrugs it off lightly.

"If you watch, you're going to either throw up or want to see closer," Sarah says to Michael.

"I guess we'll find out," Michael says, climbing under the covers with Sarah. He looks at Sarah and smiles.

"What?"

"You're amazing. I'm sorry for hurting you…"

"I'm okay, now," she says, smiling. He cuddles into her neck, waiting for us to begin. I kiss Luke and move my hips in sync with his. I kiss his neck, shoulder, chest… I slide my arms around his waist and hold onto him. He sighs.

"Wow," Michael says.

"They haven't done anything yet!" Sarah scolds, shushing him.

I cradle Luke in my arms. He lolls to the side, laughing. I kiss his boyish chest lovingly, and his laughing fades. I look up at him seductively. I reach back to his face and probe my tongue in his mouth. He succumbs mercilessly, a tear rolling down his cheek silently.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I just… am so in love with you… it hurts…" I falter and allow a tear to fall from my face onto the pillow. Luke reaches around and grasps my ass, hoisting me closer and deeper. He takes over, kissing me ravishly. I sit up and get right in front of his pelvic area, on top of him. I lean down, kissing his neck, check, and stomach. I scoot further down, his leg sliding through the middle of my ass. It feels wonderful. I spread my legs to rub my member against his thigh. He closes his eyes, letting the feeling wash over him. Then, I go down, mouth working feverishly.

"Holy shit…" Michael says, shaking his head.

"Isn't it lovely?" Sarah asks.

"I'm…slightly turned on…" he whispers. Luke's breathing becomes heavy. Sarah and Michael just stare, fascinated.


	36. Controversy

I want to look away, but I can't…" Michael says, turning his head but keeping his eyes on us.

"Luke…" I say, lifting my head. Luke strokes my face, and I go back down. Luke gasps.

"Like a horse mating, this is disturbing, but you can't help but watch…" Michael says. I stop working just before Luke hits climax.

"The best thing about being gay," I say, climbing back onto Luke, sliding inside of him slowly, "is that you can't get anyone pregnant." I kiss Luke as Michael shifts in the bed.

"Oh god!" he yells. As I work on Luke, he hits climax again, since the feelings are still fresh. No too long after, I hit it, too. We finish by one last lingering kiss. Then, I rest limply on Luke's chest after pulling out. Luke and I breathe heavily in sync. Sarah lies on Michael's chest.

"Wow," she says. He strokes her hair carefully. Suddenly, Kanuri bursts into the room, seeing Michael and Sarah.

"You're cheating on me?" she exclaims.

"No! Sarah and I were watching Luke and Cam!"

"Then why were you letting her lay on you?"

"Michael and I are just friends," Sarah purrs.

"Come with me, Michael!" Kanuri demands.

"Why?"

"I need sex," she says, walking out of the room. Michael's eyes widen, and he scrambles to get out of the bed, falling down in his attempt to reach the door but quickly recovering.

"It's obviously nice," she whispers.

"Very," Luke says, kissing me. Sarah sighs.

"You'll find someone," I say, climbing off of Luke and lying in between Sarah and him. Luke takes my hand, twining our fingers. I smile.

"You guys are so amazing together… I'll never find someone who will give me the love you two share…"

"Don't worry," Luke says. "You just need to give it time. You can't rush love." Luke cuddles into my neck. Sarah sighs. I kiss Luke again, intensely in love. Not sensually, but with pure passion. My heart flares. Luke is perfect. Luke is mine. Luke is alienated in his world. He's shunned and nervous. He can't be himself. Luke must be like me if he wants to be accepted. He must be changed.

He must become a Maripon.


End file.
